Middle Earth just got interesting
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: Lizzie and Sam are now in Middle Earth. That's all you get. Hehe. Thorin/? Legolas/?
1. Prologue 1

Prologue: Part I

"Why can't the damn clock go faster?!" A very irritated Sam Harkness growled to her red-headed sister Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed. "Sammy, getting annoyed by it won't make the clock go any faster." She said softly in an attempt to keep Sam from killing or harming someone on the last day of school.

Sam mumbled under her breath and resumed glaring daggers at the clock. Suddenly the principal came on the intercom. "Students, you can leave now. Have a wonderful summer." Before the principal even started his second sentence, Sam had grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Woohoo!" Sam cheered as the sisters raced through the woods that served as a shortcut to their house.

"Sam slow down I can't keep up with you!" Elizabeth shouted.

Suddenly the ground opened up and the sisters fell into the hole in the ground.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue: part II

When Sam came back into consciousness she noticed two things. One, she had a pounding in her head. Two, she was laying in a feather bed. It confused her though because no one really used feather beds anymore.

A scream woke her up completely. She knew that scream. It was Elizabeth's. She shot out of the bed and ran to where the scream came from and found a man who greatly resembled Martin Freeman attempting to comfort the scared girl. "here let me try." Sam said. The Martin Freeman look-alike stepped aside, looking really flustered. She then grabbed Elizabeth. "Lizzie don't worry! I'm here and nothing's gonna hurt you, alright?"  
Elizabeth sighed in relief. "I'm okay now." She then hugged Sam.

"No!" Sam yelped and pushed her sister off. "You know I hate hugs." Then she turned to the man who she just realized had hairy big feet. Before she could say anything, Elizabeth spoke.

"Are you a hobbit?" She asked in awe.

"Liz if he was a hobbit we'd be bangingour heads on the ceiling." Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Not unless we shrunk." Elizabeth commented.

"yes miss. I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." Bilbo said.

"Oh my god are you really?"

"You don't think I'm telling the truth?" Bilbo looked offended and hurt.

"Sorry, it's just…where my sister and I come from, you're a main character of a popular book."

"Where are you ladies from anyhow?"

Thirty minutes later, the girls finished telling him how they ended up there and he looked concerned. "If you ladies don't have anywhere to go, you're both welcome to stay here." The kind hobbit offered.

Elizabeth looked unsure but Sam answered first. "We'd be thankful Mr. Baggins."

"Please call me Bilbo." He smiled. "now come, its almost time for second breakfast."


	3. Chapter 1

A few weeks had passed since Sam and Elizabeth fell into Middle Earth. Elizabeth was enjoying life at bag end almost more than her sister. She was the one helping around the Hobbit hole all the time while Sam was the one exploring Hobbiton and running errands. At first it was awkward because Sam seemed more of a boy by the way she acted, always wearing pants instead of a skirt or a dress and picking fights with some of the jerks she sometimes came across but Bilbo quickly got used to it.

things started changing during one morning while Bilbo was smoking his pipe outside and Sam was reading a book on elves. Lizzie was inside working on elevenses (which was the meal after second breakfast and before luncheon) as always. Suddenly Bilbo gasped/choked on his smoke, which caused Sam to jump a bit. She looked up and saw Gandalf staring down at her and Bilbo with this mischievous twinkle in his eyes. There was a moment of silence before Bilbo greeted the wizard.

"Good morning."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf questioned and Sam snickered a bit. "Do you meant to wish me a good morning or do you say it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" Bilbo looked completely lost. "Or perhaps you mean that you feel good on this particular morning, or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

"uh…all of them at once I suppose." The way Bilbo said this made it seem like more of a question. "Can we help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Sam smiled. TO be honest, she wanted to see more of Middle Earth. Lizzie did too but Sam wanted it more. Sam loved adventure. Lizzie was content no matter what. She easily adjusted to almost anything fate threw at her as long as her sister was by her side.

"An adventure?" Bilbo interrupted her thoughts. "I can't imagine anyone west of Bree would be interested in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Makes you late for dinner." While he was talking Bilbo went to the mailbox and made a big show of looking through his mail. "Well, good morning. Come on inside Sam."

"To think I have lived to be 'good morning'd by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door." Gandalf exclaimed offended.

"Excuse me?" Sam had gotten up and went to stand by the door with Bilbo.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Before Gandalf could even open his mouth to answer Sam did it for him.

"He's Gandalf the Grey!" She said happily. She knew when Gandalf was around things were exciting.

"Not Gandalf the Wandering Wizard who makes such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's Eve. No idea you were still in business."

Gandalf looked slightly offended again. "And where else should I be?" Bilbo cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well I'm pleased to know you remember something about me even if its only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It'll be very good for you and the sisters and most amusing for me I shall inform the others."

"No. no. no, wait. We do not want any adventures here. Thank you, not today. Not… I suggest you try over the Hill, or across the Water. Good morning." Bilbo stammered before pulling Sam through the door and locking it. Lizzie came into the foyer.

"What in the world? Bilbo why do you look so flustered?"

"A wizard just asked me to join in an adventure."

"That sounds so exciting! What did you say?"

"He said no. Multiple times actually."

Lizzie sighed. "Come on you too. elevensies is ready."


	4. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Bilbo and Lizzie were sitting down to a fish dinner but since Sam was allergic to fish, her sister made her stew which was one of Sam's favorites. Lizzie made the best dinners so the smell of fish/stew made their mouths watering. But just as Elizabeth sat down, the door bell rang. Bilbo sighed heavily and walked to the door. What he found on the other side shocked him immensely.

On the other side was a dwarf. He was bald on the top of his head and there were a multitude of tattoos on his head. He was huge, even for a dwarf. All in all, he sort of scared Bilbo.

"Dwalin, at your service." He gave a bow never breaking eye contact.

Bilbo hastily closed his robe. "Bilbo Baggins at yours. Uh do we know each other?" Dwalin walked into the hole and gave Bilbo a weird look.

"No." As he started walking down the hall he called out. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?"

"Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"Bilbo what is going on?" Lizzie came into the hallway, stopping when she spotted the dwarf. Sam popped her head out from behind her sister. Dwalin bowed to the girls, repeating his name and then heading to the kitchen. Lizzie, being a rather selfless girl, let him have her seat and her food. Dwalin ended up eating both her plate and Bilbo's. He attempted to eat Sam's food but she was quick to take her bowl into the hall.

"Very good this is, lassie. Is there anymore?" Dwalin asked. Lizzie sighed and looked at Bilbo.

"Bilbo can you handle this. I'll be back." She left the kitchen and pulled Sam into her room. "Sam please tell me this is real."

"It is. Looks like the Company is gathering here." Lizzie's face broke into a huge grin and gave a small fan-girlish squeal.

"Thorin will be here! Oh my god I can't wait. I hope Gandalf will let us go." Lizzie started jumping up and down a bit. Sam rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Lizzie's shoulders, forcing her still.

"Lizzie you're forgetting something about all this." Lizzie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Thorin is a complete jackass in the beginning. Considering how he insulted Bilbo in the beginning, he is going to be a jerk to us just because we're girls."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. But also Gandalf managed to get him to let Bilbo go with. I'm sure he can do the same for us."

"Good point. Let's just keep our fingers crossed and not expect any miracles." Sam said, closing the conversation. "Come on let's go back out."


End file.
